Observer et Rapporter
by a.a.k88
Summary: Missandei s'assurait quand même de le tenir à l'œil. Alors que les semaines passaient, elle approfondit son examen minutieux car elle sentait la tension grandissante entre sa reine et son étrange visiteur. Etant conseillère et traductrice pour des gens puissants depuis si longtemps, Missandei était devenue assez douée pour observer.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 _ _Par contre, attention, si vous laissez une review en tant qu'invité (guest), il est impossible pour moi de répondre à vos questions.. L'absence de réaction de ma part n'est donc pas de l'indifférence (évidemment qu'un retour est toujours super agréable!), juste une limitation due au statut de 'guest' ;-)__

 **Titre :** Observer et Rapporter

 **Auteur :** FrostbitePanda

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom:** Game of Thrones

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Résumé:** Missandei s'assurait quand même de le tenir à l'œil. Alors que les semaines passaient, elle approfondit son examen minutieux car elle sentait la tension grandissante entre sa reine et son étrange visiteur. Etant conseillère et traductrice pour des gens puissants depuis si longtemps, Missandei était devenue assez douée pour observer.

 **Notes:** L'invite était: "tu es amoureux d'elle."

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Court, One Shot, Léger, Notre copine qui protège notre copine, Vous savez de quoi je parle, Jon Snow est trop précieux pour ce monde, Invite de Tumblr, Peyredragon, Post 'Au-delà du mur' et pré 'Le dragon et le loup', en gros, l'heure magique, l'espace limité que je désire, Scène manquante, je suppose.

 **Note de la traductrice:** Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune solution ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

Sa reine avait eu beaucoup de prétendants au fil des ans.

Certains avaient été simplement profanes et stupides (l'infortuné capitaine des Puinés, Mero), certains absolument chiffes molles et pourtant politiquement habiles (le plus honorable Grand Maître Hizdahr zo loraq), et d'autres qui auraient pu être plus dangereux et charmants mais qui étaient peut-être trop imbus de leurs personnes pour leurs biens (ou celui de la reine).

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était même comparable à l'homme ténébreux et séduisant du Nord qui parcourait Peyredragon d'un pas raide et avec un air perplexe.

Le contraste le plus frappant étant qu'il était peut-être l'un des rares (le seul?) hommes à s'être présenté devant Daenerys Targaryen, la Reine des Dragons et Briseuse de Chaines, et à ne pas avoir postulé un mariage – par une plaisanterie dragueuse, une farce grossière ou autrement.

"Je le soupçonne d'être un homme barbu et sauvage avec des os dans les cheveux," avait marmonné Daenerys contre le bord de son verre de vin le soir où Tyrion avait envoyé un corbeau à Winterfell.

"Est-ce la coutume dans le Nord?" avait demandé Missandei, véritablement curieuse.

Daenerys avait cligné des yeux, prise un peu au dépourvu. "Je ne sais pas bien," avait-elle dit avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je ne sais rien du Nord."

L'arrivée de Jon Snow et de sa compagnie n'avait guère aidé à révéler davantage de secrets du Nord, avait-elle (et sa reine, soupçonnait-elle) fini par découvrir.

Les femmes de chambres et les domestiques s'étaient toutes pâmées et avaient gloussé les premiers jours, échangeant des astuces sur la meilleure façon de séduire le Roi du Nord irritable par-dessus leur ragoût et pain du soir. Après une semaine, les bavardages lascifs s'étaient calmés – il semblait que Jon Snow n'était pas une serrure facile à crocheter.

Missandei s'assurait quand même de le tenir à l'œil. Alors que les semaines passaient, elle approfondit son examen minutieux car elle sentait la tension grandissante entre sa reine et son étrange visiteur. Etant conseillère et traductrice pour des gens puissants depuis si longtemps, Missandei était devenue assez douée pour observer.

Comme observer comme les mains de Jon Snow semblaient se serrer quand il était en présence de Daenerys, ou comme Daenerys tirait toujours sur son corsage, l'extrémité de ses manches. Les regards hébétés et aux yeux écarquillés qu'ils échangeaient quand ils se croisaient inopinément dans le château. Les sourires secrets, furtifs, partagés pendant les diners.

Ou quand sa reine avait fait un voyage fou dans un royaume inconnu avec tous ses fils à ses côtés. Elle était partie au combat avec seulement un seul, mais un seul fils n'était pas suffisant quand la vie de Jon Snow était en jeu.

Ou quand Jon Snow surprit Missandei dans la Salle d'Opérations, quelques jours après que la reine et lui soient revenus de leur malheureux périple à l'autre bout du monde.

Normalement, elle aurait été suspicieuse. La plupart des hommes s'attardant après un conseil pour la voir seule tandis qu'elle rassemblait les parchemins et les rouleaux avaient des intentions très spécifiques et pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais elle était confiante qu'elle connaissait l'homme assez bien pour ne pas se sentir menacée, aussi stoïque qu'il pouvait être parfois (bien que plus tellement ces derniers temps).

Il se racla la gorge, clairement nerveux. "Ma dame," dit-il avec une révérence maladroite.

"Mon seigneur," répondit-elle, juste un peu plus gracieusement. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, s'assurant de leur intimité. "J'ai besoin de… vous demander une faveur."

Maintenant, elle était vraiment curieuse. "Bien sûr, mon seigneur."

"Je sais que vous devez être très occupée, à assister la Reine comme vous le faites…" Il fit une pause, se léchant les lèvres et regarda le sol, "Mais si vous pouviez m'accordez une heure ou deux de votre journée, j'aimerais… Hé bien, j'aimerais apprendre la langue des Dothraki." Il tripota sa ceinture avant de sortir une petite pochette et de la lui offrir.

Quand elle la prit (lentement, car elle était un peu abasourdie), elle était lourde, le métal se raclant et remuant sous ses doigts au travers du cuir.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de combien cela représente, ni de combien de leçons cela peut me donner, mais-"

"Vous me payez?" le coupa-t-elle, un peu trop perplexe pour prendre en considération le fait qu'elle s'adressait à un invité – et un invité royal avec ça.

Il cligna des yeux vers elle. Il était vraiment beau, confus et pâle dans la lumière grise qui baignait la pièce morne. "Eh bien… oui."

Elle voulait refuser, lui rendre la sacoche qui était entièrement trop lourde, lui assurer que ses services linguistiques étaient à disposition des invités de sa reine gratuitement, mais elle soupçonnait grandement qu'il ne voudrait rien entendre. Elle glissa les lacets de la bourse sous sa ceinture. "Vous souhaitez apprendre le Dothraki?"

Il hocha la tête, semblant un peu soulagé.

"Pourquoi?"

Le soulagement se transforma en confusion. "Eh bien, parce que…" Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit alors qu'il réfléchissait. "La Reine n'a-t-elle pas-" il s'arrêta soudainement, se mordant la lèvre et regardant à terre, troublé.

"Est-ce que la Reine et vous êtes fiancés?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Elle ne pouvait réellement voir aucune autre raison pour laquelle il voudrait apprendre la langue de la horde de Daenerys. Ils étaient peut-être ses défenseurs les plus féroces et son arme la plus mortelle, certes, mais ils n'appréciaient pas les étrangers et les étrangers ne les appréciaient habituellement pas.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Jon Snow devint encore plus pâle, les yeux écarquillés et ne cillant pas tandis qu'il se remettait de son apparente mortification. Finalement, il secoua la tête. "Non." Il se racla fortement la gorge et Missandei remarqua que ses oreilles étaient rougies. "Non, pas ça." Il se tint plus droit. "J'ai ployé le genou."

Missandei haleta. "C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, mon seigneur."

Il hocha la tête, joignant ses mains derrière son dos, un éclat brillant dans ses yeux et une contraction au coin de ses lèvres le trahissant autant que s'il portait une pancarte. "Aye, donc, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir d'apprendre la langue des alliés de ma reine." Il rit doucement. "Et parce que j'aimerais acheter un cheval, mais je n'ai pas envie d'insulter un homme avec un... _aroch_ ni de me faire escroquer."

" _Arakh_ ," corrigea-t-elle gentiment.

" _Arakh_ ," répéta-t-il en souriant, écartant les mains. "Vous voyez? Je suis lamentable."

Elle l'observa un instant, réfléchissant. Pourquoi est-ce que sa reine ne lui avait pas annoncé une aussi bonne nouvelle? Que la seule chose à laquelle elle avait aspirée avait enfin été atteinte?

Il n'y avait que deux raisons que Missandei pouvait voir pour expliquer la réticence de sa reine à ce sujet, et l'une d'entre elles était excessivement peu probable: que Jon Snow s'était curieusement révélé être un allié indésirable.

Non, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une explication. Jon Snow s'était révélé être quelque chose de _plus_ qu'un allié.

"Donc, ma dame," commença Jon, le silence et l'examen minutieux le pesant beaucoup trop. "Quand allons-nous-"

"Vous êtes amoureux d'elle."

Au début, elle pensa qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit tout haut, qu'elle était simplement arrivée à cette conclusion dans la sécurité de son propre esprit.

Mais, au vue de l'expression affolée sur le visage de Jon, cela n'avait certainement pas été le cas.

"Mon seigneur," commença-t-elle, horrifiée, sa main volant jusqu'à sa bouche perfide. "Je suis vraiment désolée, je-"

"Non," la coupa-t-il, secouant la tête une fois, les yeux baissés. "Non, ne soyez pas désolée. Ce n'est rien-"

"Je n'aurais pas dû parler aussi effrontément."

Il releva les yeux vers elle, clairement confus. "Est-ce si effronté d'exprimer la vérité?"

Elle hésita, un peu prise au dépourvu, avant de se radoucir, ses épaules se détendant tandis qu'elle réprimait un sourire. Ce fût à son tour de regarder le sol. Qui pourrait être mieux pour sa reine? Sa meilleure amie? Ce jeune homme étrange et renfermé, fait d'honneur rigide et de passions farouches et souvent dangereuses.

Et Daenerys, faite à la fois d'acier amer et de vélin fragile, sur ses gardes et froide dans son acceptation de sa seule vérité immuable: qu'elle était mal façonnée pour l'amour et ne le connaitrait jamais véritablement.

La fin du monde était peut-être en train de se produire autour d'eux, mais Missandei ne pouvait pas trouver cela plus parfait en cet instant.

"Je suppose," commença Missandei après s'être ressaisie. "Que vous devriez probablement aussi apprendre le Valyrien. C'est ce que parlent les Immaculés. Et la reine aime la poésie Valyrienne."

Jon Snow sourit. Missandei n'était pas sûre de l'avoir déjà vu sourire aussi pleinement auparavant. Elle savait que l'homme n'avait pas encore trente ans mais il avait simplement semblé plus vieux que son âgé durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Maintenant, il ressemblait au jeune roi qu'il était et elle sentit son cœur se remplir de joie pour son amie. Pour Daenerys, la femme qu'elle avait épaulée pendant des années, au travers des déserts et des mers orageuses, parce que Daenerys Targaryen valait la peine de ces choses et encore bien plus.

Quelque chose disait à Missandei que Jon Snow le savait aussi maintenant.

"Aye, ma dame," dit-il avec un hochement de tête, le sourire toujours persistant sur son visage. "Je suppose que le Valyrien s'avérerait utile en effet."

"Eh bien, mon seigneur Snow, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail."


End file.
